Summer Solstice
by GraySideofThings
Summary: Sarah only wanted to help her friend;save her from a fate Sarah thought worse than death. As Sarah races to save her friend, she finds she may have been fighting the wrong person. The solstice will is coming. Magic is reawakened. Ancient rites will be invoked. Are you ready?


**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything expect this Mountain Dew that I am drinking. Batman endorsed it. It's blue and tastes weird. I'm going to buy more of it pretty soon.

**Rating**- T for teens. Cause I like to swear and put people in inappropriate situation for small children.

**A/N – **Gosh, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm writing a story and posting it and hoping people read it. I'm going to need more Mountain Dew.

Summer Solstice

Chapter 1

Night. Dark. Monsters under the bed. Things she never feared before. She was only trying to help her best friend; save her from a fate she thought worse than death. But Fate is a cruel woman. Now she wasn't just fighting for her best friend's life, she was fighting for her own life.

The shadows increased, as if trying to swallow the room. She _felt_ them in the room with her, but she just couldn't_ see_ them. It felt like they were holding their breaths, as if in anticipation for the figurative pin drop.

It was like what she always imagined being in a scary movie was like. Expect in her movie, the monsters weren't ghosts or strange creatures. No, they were much, much more real and twice as terrifying.

But she wasn't giving up hope. Maybe if she ran fast enough she could reach the door. Maybe if she hit it hard enough, the door would open. Maybe if she looked hard enough, she would find her best friend. Maybe if she was quick enough, they could escape. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

The shadows shifted again and the feeling in the room changed. The anticipation was gone, the wait over; _He_ was here.

"Hello, Sarah,"

~0-0~

"But why, Grandmother?" Sarah asked innocently.

When Sarah was a little girl, she always visited her grandmother every summer. Her grandmother lived in a small cottage next to a giant forest. Sarah was intrigued by it, and desperately wanted to explore its depths. But Grandmother always took Sarah to the side and told her she couldn't go in.

"The forest is special. The fairy people like to dance through the trees. If they saw a precious little thing like you, they might steal you and your old Grandmother would never see you again." Grandmother told her.

"It's ok, Grandmother. They can't steal me, I'm Sarah Anne Williams!" Sarah said bravely.

"You are, my precious princess," Grandmother smiled at her.

~0-0~

A bell rang through the convenience store, signaling that someone had entered. Sarah glanced up for a second before going back to her book. A small coffee was placed in front of her, but Sarah paid no attention.

"You're welcome," a woman's voice told her, "How have you been?" No response from Sarah.

Suddenly, the book was ripped from her hands. Sarah finally looked up at the blonde woman holding her book.

"The Master of Desire?" The woman teased. "I don't know why you read this crap, Sarah. I've seen better romances written by 5 year olds."

"It's nice to see you, Alice, on this early Wednesday morning," Sarah responded dryly. Sarah held her hand out expectantly, wanting her book back. Alice smiled at her and turned on her heel.

Alice let out a small laugh and cleared her voice. "And he slowly pulled the strings of her shirt open, exposing her heaving bosom. Heaving bosom? You need a boyfriend."

Sarah groaned and took a swing of coffee. "I think I'm going to need more coffee if you're going to read that and make fun of my love life."

"Ok, ok," Alice handed back the book and took a seat next to Sarah behind the counter. "Can I come over tonight?"

Sarah made a face and looked at her. "Why?"

"It's supposed to rain tonight; actually, thunderstorm. Please?" Alice begged.

"Where's Ben?" Sarah asked.

"At a neighboring town doing some police exercises," Alice said off-handed. "So tonight?"

Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled. "Why don't you just move in?"

"Cool, I'll bring diner. You like pasta, right?" Alice finally put the book down on the counter.

"Pasta is fine. I'll make vegetables," Sarah told her. Alice's face twisted into disgust.

"Sarah, you're like my mom. I moved away from her for a reason," Alice complained.

"Peas and carrots or corn?" Sarah asked, paying no attention to the mom comment. Toby used to make those comments all the time.

"Peas and carrots. Why do you even ask? You know what I'm going to choose," Alice responded while taking off her coat.

"Just in case. We open in," Sarah checked her watch. "10 minutes. Want to do a quick walk through?" Sarah asked.

"No," Alice said as she got up to do a walk through.

^0-0^

Alice's small apartment was on the ground floor of her building, with a glass sliding door leading to a large, grassy area and beyond the forest. It was Scout, Alice's cat, favorite lookout spot, sitting on top of a chair. Scout really had never been outside, only being a year old. So when Alice went outside to water her plants, she wasn't expecting Scout to run for it. Out shoot the medium sized orange blob from between Alice's legs.

"Scout!" Alice cried as Scout dashed across the backyard towards the forest.

Alice quickly put down the water can and ran after him. "Scout!" she shouted as he entered the forest. Alice paused at the beginning of the forest, wondering if she should go in. It would be dark soon and with rain coming, she could get lost. Alice tilted her head back, looking for the tops of the trees as they stretched towards the sky. The entire feeling she got from the forest was foreboding. The forest, which always seemed to be teeming with sound, now, grew silent, if waiting for…_something. _Even the bugs didn't attack her as usual. _So, that's why no one goes in here,_ Alice thought grimly. A meow shattered the silence. "I'm coming, Scout!" She called into the forest and jogged into the forest, following the sound of the meow.

The forest wasn't hard to navigate. A few fallen logs here and there, covered by moss, making them hard to see. Only problem was Alice had no idea where she was going. With no sense of direction, Alice could have been walking in circles without knowing it. Alice kept walking, occasionally calling for Scout. The forest grew gradually dark as the sun started to set. Alice was having trouble dodging logs and others plants in the darkening forest. "Scout!" She called one last time, hoping for a response, before starting back towards her apartment. "I guess I'll have to look for him tomorrow."

A soft breeze swayed through the trees, bringing a sweet scent. It wasn't the scent of the forest, but of a field of flowers. Alice sniffed the air, and smiled. Honeysuckle, marigold, and some lilies mixed with the smell of a fresh flowing stream. She felt as if she had smelled it before. The scent entranced her. She closed her eyes and followed the scent, forgetting everything.

~0-0~

Please Review! I wish to know what you think and what can be changed for the better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
